


Unraveled

by LonePiper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonePiper/pseuds/LonePiper
Summary: Hawkeye's reflections in the hospital as Mustang recovers from the fight with Lust.I would lay my hands upon your hand.





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [Breakdown.](http://theysangastheyslew.tumblr.com/post/159433413264/theysangastheyslew-breakdown-by-methodformadness/)  
> Please look at this amazing and insightful painting by artist theysangastheyslew on Tumblr.

I would lay my hands upon your hand,  
Feel your warmth, and find myself.  
Weave choice against choice  
Life by life, as threads in cloth.

But I cannot.  
Our choices constrain us.

When I thought you torn from me,  
Feared your loss, and lost myself,  
The threads of past and future,  
My hope, resolve, my reason, unraveled.

And I cannot,  
My shame withholds me.

So I lay my hands upon your coat.  
Feel your second skin pierced and bloodied.  
And know myself rent apart, soul and spirit,  
Like these fibres now bound by cold, dry blood.

Yet, we are entwined.  
Our trust defines us.

Then still I'll lay my life beside your life,  
And find myself beside you even now.  
Woven like this cloth beneath encrusted blood,  
The weft and warp of life and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. First poem I've written in decades. I was also influenced by [Time Enjoys Silence](http://the-musical-alchemist.tumblr.com/post/160190910484/time-enjoys-silence/) by the-musical-alchemist on Tumblr.  
>   
> Comments and constructive criticism always welcome.  
>   
> Now please go and check out the art if you haven't done so already!


End file.
